


A Sunday Kind Of Love

by Lucifersfavouritesinner



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fake Dating, Fluff, High School Reunion AU, Hurt/Comfort, I REGRET NOTHING, garcy, i created this to forget about the movie, i don't even know at this point, i love my children, in the future there willbe smut, nerdy lucy, supportive flynn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifersfavouritesinner/pseuds/Lucifersfavouritesinner
Summary: Lucy Preston got invited to her High School reunion party, but the problem is she doesn’t have a partner, which is totally cool and stuff, she is single, independent, history professor, but she already told Jenny - head of the reunion - that she will come with plus one, and she really want to wipe the smug out of Emma’s face. Luckily her roommate is free…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Next chapter will be this situation, but from Flynn's prespective.

There are many words in every adult’s life that scare the hell out of them. They bring sadness, regret and overall disconsolation. Like ‘you have forgotten to pay your electricity bills’ or ‘your mother is coming to visit and stay for a weekend’ and we can’t forget about everybody’s favourite ‘ you have to stay overtime’. Lucy heard all of them, but recently she got the feeling like whoever was looking over her is dead in the ditch or has a messed up sense of humour, because she was currently speaking on the phone with her high school colleague - Jenny- and all she wanted to do is just hang up and hide in the pile of blankets. But she had to play it cool, she is an adult, she has to show other adults that she is in control with her life.

-Lucy? - the voice on the other side of the phone called.

-Yes? Could you repeat that? - in fuckin’ control.

-I asked if you are still coming with a plus one? You know it’s okay to come solo. I mean everybody is bringing someone and Emma is coming with her long-term boyfriend - Nickolas. I’ve heard that the is rich. But anyhow are you still coming with someone? - if Lucy had the power to kill people with her mind Jenny would be so dead right now.

-Yes of course I’m bringing someone. I must go now. Bye - and with that Lucy hang up.

Lucy laid face down on the couch. She was screwed. Everything was going great, really great, until three months ago. Three months ago she found out that her boyfriend - Wyatt - with whom she had lived back then, has a wife. Surprise, surprise… Needless to say Lucy did what every woman in her place would she took her things and moved immediately, but first she said to Wyatt, what she thought about him. She wasn’t a fucking toy he could play with and she won’t be anybody's second choice, that’s for sure. She moved for a while to her sister’s place, but it’s just a studio flat with literally no space for a one person let alone two. She wasn’t going to come back to her mother so she had decided to rent a flat, but renting a decent flat is expensive as hell, that’s why she needed a roommate. She searched the internet to find a flat with close proximity to her university, within a decent price range and peaceful roommate, she was only in her early 30s, but she felt too old for college kids parties and wild living conditions, she just wanted to sit with her book in the evening and be in bed by 9pm. Is that too much to ask?

It took her some time, but she had found the right place for herself. It was near her job, had really nice furniture, a lot of open spaces and a big wall full of books, which took her by surprise when she first met the guy, who owned them. Garcia Flynn was, well… At first he seemed genuinely terrifying and grumpy, but then he started talking and Lucy started to feel more relaxed with him than with anyone else. He was the head of the security at Mason Industry, in there he met theirs neighbours- Jiya and Rufus, who still couldn’t believe that was behaving like ‘a normal human being’, while being around her, whatever that meant. He was always there when she needed him, he didn’t need to talk, he just was there for her and that was enough. She had a crush on him from the beginning of their acquaintance, but to be honest she was scared. She was scared that she would somehow get hurt, she was scared that she would destroy their friendship and that she would make everything awkward. She didn’t want to risk it, not after Wyatt. She loved when Flynn made her laugh, she loved his laugh, it made her feel warm inside, she loved when sometimes he would sit near her, on the couch and their arms and legs would touch, the lingering feeling of his body made her imagine all the stuff he could to with it. Plus he was hot as hell and he could cook. The ability she was not born with, but he clearly had a gift for.

But her feelings for Garcia Flynn weren’t now the most important thing in her life, because the reunion was this Friday and she didn’t have a date. Oh, Emma will be so smug about it. Lucy was always the nerdy one, the teachers pet, she skipped her prom to go for a Speech and Debate Tournament (and she regrets nothing, she got the first place, thank you very much), and Emma always treated her like she didn’t deserved it, like everything she accomplished was, because her mother was a professor and the teachers liked her. Which was partially true, teachers liked Lucy, but what Emma didn’t know that Lucy was studying for hours and hours, day and night just to make her mother happy, to finally heard that she has done enough, she wanted her mother to finally be proud of her, but the second year of her master degree Lucy had enough. She moved away from her mother, started from the scratch with one room and bare walls and she lived on. And that was the best decision in her whole life. She needed a date, someone who will stop the nosy, rude comments from Emma and her friends and make all the people in her high school be like ‘damn he’s hot’. Someone dark and mysterious. Someone her mother would definitely disapprove of, because he is ‘bad news’, but he also had to know enough of her to pass as her boyfriend. But where she could find someone like that.

-Need any help? - voice from above her asked.

-Egwswvivnwi - she mumbled from the couch.

-I’m afraid you‘ll have to sit down or at least move your head a bit, cause I can’t hear you - Lucy could hear amusement in his voice.

-I said that everything’s fine, no need to worry - she said when nothing was fine and she had a lot to worry. Flynn bend down on one knee and looked in her eyes. Lucy had hard time focusing for a second.

- _Lima_ , you are aware that I have worked for NSA I know when people are lying - he laid his hand on her knee.

-I just… ugh…

-Relatable. And honestly same. Well I've got a proposition for you, I will make some tea and search for some cookies I left for later and you will collect your thoughts, sounds good?

-Yhm..

-That’s my girl - he lightly squeezed her knee and went to the kitchen.

-Flynn ?

-Yeah?

-What’s the meaning of the word you called me ? - she could see even from her position that he was blushing.

-Uhmm.. _Lima_ means small one in Croatian.

-I. AM. NOT. SMALL - she stood up and walked to him, but the blanket she was covered with made her slipp and she fell right in his arms.

-Of course you are not small. You are, how do you say that. Vertically challenged - he smiled at her and went back to making the tea.

-I am average size, you Tall Croatian Tree - she replied, but she started to smile as well.

-What a sad brag. Well, sit down, you average sized historian and tell me what’s bothering you - he planted two cups on the on the table and a pack of chocolate cookies between them.

-Remember my high school reunion thing, the one I was invited to when I had a boyfriend and that’s why on my invitation was “plus one” annotation.

-Yes, go on.

-So like you are aware I don’t have a boyfriend now and Jenny, person who organises the party, just called to find out if I’m still going with someone and I said yes. Because Jenny was always the popular one and she is friends of Emma and she would tell her that I was going alone, and Emma would be so smug about it. I mean Emma will be smug anyway, but I wanted to show her that I got everything in control and stuff. You know. And most of the people from my high school are nosy and bitchy. And I just want to have fun, and find out what other people do with their lives. And visit my old school, but I don’t want to go alone. I need a ‘wow’ factor and I don’t have it. And I can’t find a damn partner on a high school reunion how I will handle tenuere and stuff and… - with this words Lucy’s spiral broke down and she started crying.

-Hey, hey. It’s okay, lima. I got you - Flynn assured as he gently hugged her. He let her have a good cry, while he whispered sweet nothings to her ear, because damn she needed it.

-I just want to know that I can do stuff without this whole pressure. You know - she looked at him with her big, sad eyes and she could sworn she could see pain in his eyes.

-Listen. If you really need someone to go to your reunion and pretend to be your scary boyfriend I will be more than happy to do this.

-Really ? - she couldn’t believe him.

-Of course - he smiled at her softly. Her heart beat faster.

-Thank you. Thank you so much - she hugged him again.

-No problem, _lima_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a short one, but still enjoyable. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Big thanks to Fay_with_a_scar for beta-reading this chapter.

Having a crush on someone was one thing, having a crush on someone you live with, that’s a whole different kind of thing. Flynn was not really good with the first one, but he could honestly say that he sucked with the second one. To be fair he didn’t mean to have a crush on Lucy, but he was in the middle before he knew that he begun. Which is an amazing Jane Austen quote to use as a comparison. The only other person he had a crush on in his entire life was Lorena, and let’s be real, he did nothing with it. Lorena literally had to ask him out with the words ‘' Garcia, you’re an idiot, I’ve waited for you to ask me out, but fuck it. If I’m going to wait for you to do it I might as well do it myself”. And that’s how it started. She was always too good for him and he was grateful for every damn day with her. Then Iris was born and he couldn’t be happier. Then the accident happened. He was working for NSA, but he wasn’t a field operative so he thought that nothing could endanger his girls. But he had forgotten that even if you do every step to ensure your family is safe, you can’t predict everything. Lorena was picking up Iris from preschool and Flynn was making dinner. Happy family. But when Lorena was driving home with Iris, drunk driver hit them. They died on the spot. Fynn was waiting thirty minutes with dinner for them until he got a call. The call that changed his life. His girls were dead.

After that he sold his house, quitted his job, and moved to a different city. New life, new quiet life. He was used to being surrounded by people his whole life. First, as a kid he lived with his parents and grandparents, then he joined the army, then he lived with Lorena, then he had a child. In every part of his life there was noise and people. But now he had to get used to the silence. And he tried, he really did. But he couldn’t, because every time he was alone he thought about his family and it broke his heart. So he had decided to find a roommate, he didn’t need one for financial reasons, he earned more than he needed, but the empty apartment was slowly killing him. He rented a room two years after Lorena and Iris’s death. His first roommate was his coworker Rufus.

Garcia liked Rufus, but the feeling wasn’t mutual. Rufus was kind of scared of Flynn, but with enough time, movie marathons and Flynn’s help with winning over Jiya (Flynn literally locked Rufus and Jiya in the closet until Rufus finally said to her what he felt), he grown quite fond of him. But after living with him for two years he and Jiya had decided to rent their own apartment, next to the Flynn’s one. That’s why Flynn was forced to once again find a roommate. And that’s how he met Lucy Preston.

She was intelligent, funny, beautiful, definitely out of his league. She filled his silence with her laughter, with her witt and obscure history facts. And he didn’t mind it at all. He loved it. He was really happy that he had someone to come back to, to talk after work, to cook for. When he was feeling down she never pushed him to talk about his feelings, which was amazing, because he was really shitty at Emotional Vulnerability. She just sat with him and watched Old Hollywood movies. Goals. But he didn’t know how to tell her that he had a crush on her. He was scared that she would reject him and that he would destroy the relationship they’ve build.

When he came home after work and found Lucy lying face down on the couch, he knew something was wrong, very wrong. Even in her bad days she would just sit in the living room and watch Discovery Channel. She lied to him when he asked her if she needed help. But she couldn’t blame her. She was always trying to be strong and independent, and that’s really brave of her, because not many people do that. But he wanted to help her, he hated that she was suffering. When she rolled off the couch and slipped into his arms he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. But he had the feeling that this would not improve her current situation, so he just moved to the counter to make some tea. When she told him what’s the problem he got angry, not on her, but on Wyatt. He could see that he had left her with so many groundless insecurities that Flynn if he could would beat the shit out of Wyatt. But then Lucy started crying, so he did the only rational thing and hugged her. He never wanted to let go. She was so happy, when he agreed to go to the reunion and that made him happy.

-So what’s the theme of the reunion? - Flynn asked.

-Well, the theme is the only good thing in this entire mess - Lucy’s eyes lighted up.

-What is it? - now he was curious.

-Nineteenth century - she squealed - and that means clothes, decoration and food based on nineteenth century. I’m so glad we have a nice theme. Amy had a reunion last year, and her theme was Sea World. You wouldn’t believe how many couples wore Ariel and Prince Eric costumes. That was crazy.

-I can only imagine - he said amused.

-Amy is making my dress and I’m suppose to pick it up tomorrow. But wait. What about you? I’m sure Amy would be able to patch up something for you.

-Oh, I don’t think it will be necessary.

-How so?

-This question suggest that Jyia and Rufus never shown you photos from Comic Con 2017? - Flynn’s face was unreadable.

-No, why? - Lucy couldn’t hide her curiosity.

-They have managed to trick me into going with them and do cosplay - he said slightly embarrassed.

-And who were you cosplaying as? - Lucy could barely hide her amusement.

-Sherlock Holmes. And I regret nothing. I had so much fun and now I will go kill Rufus and Jiya so they will never show you these photos - he laughed dramatically.

-Don’t you dare. I’m sure Jiya did back up copies that will be released after her death - Lucy giggled.

-I really hope she didn’t. But now _lima_ let’s make some dinner hmm?

-Sure thing _Tall One_.


	3. Chapter 3

Was Lucy happy that Flynn was going with her to her reunion. Yes. Was Lucy regretting her every decision that led her to that moment, also yes. Don't get her wrong it was amazing that Flynn would agree to be her pretended boyfriend, but now they had to act like a couple. Like a REAL couple, with kissing and stuff. And that meant that Lucy's crush on Flynn would probably blow up horribly in her face. Because no way in hell he liked her back, didn't he? He was just acting nice, yep, that's it. After Wyatt she thought she would never trust another person like she trusted him, like she would never let her walls down. When she met Flynn her walls were up and he didn't destroy them, he worked every day to gain her trust, he never pushed her, he never forced her to share anything. He was just there for her always ready to hear her out, to pick her up when she was down.And she finally let him in. But Lucy never thought that he would have liked her like she liked him. He still dreamt about his dead wife. Lucy would hear his calls for Lorena in the night and it would break her heart, because no matter what she couldn't bring her back, she couldn't be her. In the nights like this she would wake him up gently and they would both go to the living room and watch old movies until they fallen asleep. It was theirs system how they dealt with the nightmares of the past. He would sometimes wake her up from the nightmares too. The nightmares about her mother, how she was never enough for her, about Wyatt, how he left her broken and shattered. But every time she would have a nightmare Flynn was there. She felt safe with him. She knew he would never hurt her. But that didn’t necessary mean he fancied her. It meant that he was decent human being. With really nice ass. Amy will die of laughter when she hears it. She was telling her to make a move on him since she met him. But it was Amy who always took a risk and was never afraid. Lucy was more of a ‘it will take me two to five working days to choose a restaurant’ kind of girl. But she couldn’t always life safely couldn’t she?

After she and Flynn had their talk, she finished her school stuff, which took incredibly big amount of her spare time, and then she went to Jiya’s place for girls night or like Amy liked to call it _Wine and Wit_ nights.

\- I would like to welcome everybody for our weekly Wine and Wit night when we confirm that it is a truth universally acknowledged, that a hot girl in possession of a good humour, must be in want of a wine - said dramatically Amy while drinking wine.

\- So what’s new? - asked Jiya.

\- Nothing much - Lucy answered really hoping that they have forgotten about her reunion.

\- I’ve finished your dress for the reunion, you’ll kill everybody with that look. And speaking of your reunion do you have a date for it? You know my friend Denise is single… - so that’s a no.  
  


\- I actually have one - please don’t ask who, please don’t fucking ask who.

\- Lucy are you blushing ? Who is it? - Jiya questioned with a sly smile.

\- It’s Garcia - here we go she thought.

\- Oh my God. Is it happening ? Is it really happening ? Please say it’s real ? - Jiya giggled.

\- Is that moron finally said that he loves you, because he totally does - Amy chippered.

\- No, it’s not like that. And he doesn’t… He noticed that I was upset that I was going alone so he said that he could pretend to be my fake boyfriend and stuff. Plus he has a costume ready - Lucy couldn’t stop blushing about the thought of them together.

\- Some people think that fake dating trope is overrated, but I love it. And I think that i know about which costume you’re talking about. His Comic Con cosplay of Sherlock Holmes ? - Jiya grined. Lucy nooded.

\- Girl if you too don’t end up together after the reunion I will become a nun - Jiya stated - I’ve seen him in that cosplay and let me just say damn.

\- I still can’t believe that you took Flynn to Comic Con - Amy wondered.

\- Listen I wouldn’t mind us together, but I don't think he has feelings for me, we’re just friends.

\- Lucy, babe i love you like a sister - Amy started.

\- We are sisters.

\- But you just said the most stupid thing in the world. Flynn is so much into you it’s hurts. He cooks for you everyday, he watches history documentaries with you, he once drove to a bakery at the other end of the city for your favourite cookies, because he wanted to comfort you - Amy finished her speech and drank more wine.

\- She’s right you know. He is happy with you. He is smiling when you’re around - Jiya agreed.

\- He is always smiling.

\- Not when you’re gone.

Oh… Maybe they’re right. Maybe she should risk it. Because she feels happy with him too. Because she feels like he is the only person that truly understands her.

_...lighthouse without the lights, you smile without your eyes I know, 'cause I do that too,_ _your own worst enemy , you think that no one sees I do, 'cause I'm like that too..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for an update, but life got into way. The song form the end is called Let Me Love the Lonely by James Arthur. There is a duet version that is the best Garcy song I heard in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

During Lucy’s night out Flynn took Rufus out to shopping mall. Why you ask? Rufus had the same question fifteen minutes ago.

\- Tell me again where are we going ? - Rufus asked.

\- We are going to the mall I told you that before - Flynn responded clearly annoyed.

\- Okay, but why ? You never needed me to go shopping ? Are you finally going to kill me ? I knew it would happen, that you will snap eventually - Rufus stated.

\- I’m not going to kill you, I didn’t kill you after that ridiculous Star Wars marathon I’m not going to kill you now - Garcia said while searching for an empty parking spot.

\- That’s sounds reasonable… for now. So why are we here ?

\- I need you to help me with picking something.

\- Something. Like a comic book, did you finally gave up ? Are you gonna read Hellblazer ? It’s amazing, you gonna love it.

\- What ? I’m not buying any comics. I need you to help pick a jewellery.

\- A jewellery ? For whom? - Flynn looked at Rufus like he may be reconsidering killing him.

\- Lucy - he answered so quietly that Rufus almost didn’t hear that. Almost.

\- Are you finally together ? When did it happen ? Does Jiya know about this ? Why am I finding out just now ? - younger man questioned.

\- We’re not together, we are just pretending to be together for Lucy’s reunion party and since we are going together I’ve thought that I should give her something - Flynn tried to stay cool and casual about the whole thing, but it was clear that it was big deal for him that he is going with Lucy and it was obvious that he is working up a courage to finally do something about his crush on Lucy. That’s why Rufus decided that he is going to support him no matter what, the man needs some love in his life.

\- Okay, let’s do this, let’s buy Lucy a gift.

\- Really ? You not gonna tell me that that is a stupid idea and that i shouldn’t do it ?

\- Nah man. It’s obvious that you like her, so maybe it’s a time to act on it.

\- I…

\- Yes ?

\- I do like her, but if you tell her I’m going to kill you so shut up and come with me. We need to buy a necklace.

\- ...

He never said anything about telling Jiya.

To be honest Flynn didn’t really need help in picking out jewellery for Lucy. He knew what she liked and he had few ideas in mind what he would like to give to her, but he needed help to get into the mall and to actually buying said jewellery. Because he was afraid that if he came alone he wouldn’t buy anything, cause buying expensive jewellery for an event is not a casual thing that a friend does. That’s seems like a thing that a person in relationship does. But to be fair Flynn could be wrong and maybe that what kids these days do. He wasn’t in love in so long and he went out of practice. Maybe he needed Rufus for his guidance. For whatever reason he took him shopping didn’t really matter now as they were walking into the jewellery store .

\- Are we looking for something specific or are we looking at stuff until we find something you like ? - Rufus asked.

\- Something with rose gold, preferably at least 10 karats, flowery patterns and maybe some earrings to go with it - Flynn already started looking at display.

\- Cool, cool, cool, maybe I will just go with you and point you at stuff - Rufus followed him. After fifteen minutes of looking at jewellery and listening to Flynn complaying how that wasn’t it Rufus couldn’t take it anymore.

\- Listen buddy, maybe we just go to this nice lady at the cash register and ask her for help.

\- But I don’t want to… talk to people - don’t we all.

\- I will do the talking you just stand and nod, cause I’m pretty sure they closing soon and I’m assuming you want it buy now - Flynn just noded and they walked to get help.

\- Hello my name is Doris, what can I do for you two? - the employee asked.

\- Yes hi, my friend and I are looking for a necklace with matching earrings for his crush - after saying that Rufus felt that Flynn was killing him with his eyes, but someone had to say it. Doris just smiled.

\- Do you have anything specific in mind? Any price range ?

\- I have no price limit, rose gold at least 10 kts, flowery patterns - Flynn replayed still killing Rufus with his eyes.

\- I have somethings you might like, give me a second - after awhile in fort of Flynn there was six different boxes with really nice looking necklaces and earrings.

\- You said there’s no limit, so the price ranges between five hundred dollars up to six thousand - Rufus’s mouth just went dry, but Flynn didn’t even blink.

\- I like this one - Garcia pointed at one of the expensive one.

\- Good taste, rose gold 14 kts with pavé diamonds. truly beautiful.

\- And how much is it ? - Rufus asked the most important question.

\- The whole set costs three and a half thousand dollars - Doris smiled again.

\- We will take it - Flynn didn’t even stutter.

After they left the shop Rufus was the one who was staring at Flynn.

\- What do you want Rufus ? - Garcia asked.

\- Nothing, I just sometimes forget that you’re _go big or go home_ kinda guy.

\- I overdid it ? - suddenly Flynn looked like a kicked puppy.

\- No, no you just spent shitton of money on girl you have a crush on. That’s totally normal - Rufus patted him on the back.

\- I guess. Now come on we have to go to the comic store, we’re buying Hellblazer.

\- Dreams do come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I still remeber about this fic. THis is the necklace Flynn bought https://www.glamcouture.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2018/08/Levinia-rose-gold-bridal-necklace-set.jpg I don't have any idea how much is it or how much it should be, but 3,5k seemed like a real price.


End file.
